


Fuck 'Em

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [22]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Roger's being a dad and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Roger and Freddie teach his daughter how to swear.





	Fuck 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted my Queen blog and I realised I hadn't posted this drabble on here.

Roger sat back with his feet up on the mixing desk. His eyes were weary, hidden behind dark sunglasses. Not even the vodka and cigarette in his right hand could help to revive him. His daughter, Maeve, was nestled in the crook of his arm. Similarly pooped. They could have been twins had it not been for her small stature. And her lack of sunglasses. It turns out they don’t make sunglasses for one-year-olds. But if they did, Maeve Ferrari Taylor would be wearing them.  
“You know, Roger, you really shouldn’t be smoking around her like that,” Brian said, leaning forward into Roger’s field of vision.  
“Oh really,” Roger began, scowling. He turned his attention to his daughter, whose big blue eyes beamed up at him. “What do we say when Uncle Brian's a complete tosser?”  
Maeve’s teeth sank into her lip as she blew out a series of “ffffffff’s.”  
Roger began to mouth the response at the one-year-old. “Fuuuuu-“  
“Fuck ‘em!” She squeaked, giggling hysterically.  
Roger grinned, giving Maeve a hug, before turning his attention back to Brian. “Yeah, Brian…fuck ‘em.”  
“Fuck!” Freddie exclaimed, emerging from the vocal booth.  
Roger slipped his glasses down his nose to scowl at his bandmate. “Fucked up again, Fred?”  
“Fuck ‘em!” Maeve squeaked.  
Freddie’s eyes widened, looking down at little Maeve with wonder. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Mavis?” He said, lowering himself into Maeve’s line of sight. “Do you?”

—————————————————————————————

You burst through the door red-faced and struggling with Maeve in your arms and heavy shopping bags looped around your wrists. “Roger!”  
“Dada,” Maeve chirped.  
Peering down the hall, you saw a mop of shaggy blonde hair emerge from the room towards the end. Roger’s mini studio. “There’s my girls!”  
“Dada!!” Maeve repeated, stretching out her tiny, chubby arms.  
“Dada’s got a lot to bloody answer for,” you mumbled, handing over the tiny offender to Roger, who held her up like a lion cub being presented to her pack.  
“What did you get up to?” He cooed, beaming up at the small blonde haired girl. “Did you get anything nice? Did you?”  
Folding your arms, you cleared your throat loudly.   
Roger’s eyes snapped to you.  
“How did she learn it?”  
“Learn what?” Roger asked, shaking his head.  
“She swore in front of a sweet old lady in Sainsbury’s today.”  
Roger’s face was awash with pride, hoisting his daughter into the air again. “Did you say a naughty word to an old biddy?”  
Maeve gnawed on her fingers, trying to take in what her father was asking her. “Fuck ‘em.”  
“That’s my girl!” Roger babbled, holding Maeve close to his chest, burying his nose in the wild tufts of her hair.  
“It’s not funny, Roger!” you pressed.   
“Oh, sure it is!”  
“She can’t just go around swearing at people. She can’t even string together a bloody sentence yet.”  
Roger grinned. “I think you’ll find… she can.”  
“It’s not a…” you began, flouncing past Roger. “Oh, I give up!”  
He was quick to call after you. “It’s a complete sentence, darling.”  
“Fuck ‘em.”


End file.
